


Спросите Балина!

by merryginn



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Missing Scene, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryginn/pseuds/merryginn
Summary: После Приключения Бильбо возвращается домой, где живет долго и счастливо.





	Спросите Балина!

На Шир постепенно наползала темнота, нахлынула в холмы, расстелила туман в ложбинах.  
Бильбо старательно наводил уют в разоренной после аукциона Норе.  
Ночь от Приключения первая, холодная.  
На столе не осталось скатерти, в буфете посуды, как и самого буфета.  
Сыра нет, ветчины нет, сахара нет, варенья нет, нет даже печеньки.  
Даже черствой.  
Даже твердокаменной.  
Бильбо машинально поставил на стол походную кружку, подстелив под нее носовой платок, шмыгнул носом.

Нора в разорении и вот, желудь.  
Желудь попался тогда под руку случайно, пришелся кстати. Интересно, он прорастет? И если да, то каким будет? Если желудь прорастет, то будет дуб.  
Дубо-щит.  
И Балин с его пирушкой. Гномы!  
Как напьются, так и пойдут кидаться тарелками, кружками, вспоминать Торина, шуточки эти королевские, а настоящего Его вряд ли кто-нибудь будет помнить так, как помнит он, Бильбо.  
Невыносимо.  
Фили и Кили после Битвы не было видно, наверное, они тоже погибли?

А он не спросил тогда, потому что сначала голова болела, еще бы, после такого удара, потом от горя, и гномы шумели, те, кто остались, и Бофур подсовывал самогон, и они пили...  
И пили.  
Вроде бы там были какие-то высокие кровати, или ложа, или даже постаменты, кто-то рыдал, кто-то бился головой о камень, трупы кругом.  
... и Торин.

Хоббит вздохнул, прошлепал к письменному столу, то есть немного постоял у того места, где когда-то стоял письменный стол и написал пальцем на пыльном подоконнике:  
"Попросить портрет у Балина"

В воздухе запахло грязным железом и трольей вонью. От неплотно прикрытой двери потянуло сквозняком, а там как раз остались лежать сундук и доспехи.  
Бильбо подскочил, хлопнул дверью, пнул сундук, ушиб палец о твердую древесину и разрыдался.  
Он рыдал, отчаянно жалея себя, рыдал о том, что Приключение, самое великое в его жизни, закончилось, что все-все-все на свете интересное уже закончилось, что весь мир закончился у порога, что дом в разрухе, как тот Эребор, он почти уже хотел бы остаться с гномами - ну и что, что они грубые? Лишь был кто-то был рядом! Похлопал по плечу, посочувствовал. Кто-то, кто бы помнил и понял!  
Гендальф бы понял, но он маг, а что такое маг? Непонятный старик, все знает, всюду бывает, нигде не задерживается надолго.  
Но зато Гендальф друг, а друзьям можно многое простить, лишь бы навестили.  
Почему, вот почему он не остался в Эреборе?

\- Ладно, - сам себе сказал Бильбо и неприятно поразился гулкому эху, прозвеневшему по пустой Норе, - когда-нибудь я туда вернусь. Вот только приведу все тут в порядок.  
_− Завещание написать не забудь,_ \- прогудел голос в хоббичьей голове, и Бильбо понял, что навсегда обзавелся внутренним Торином.

* * * 

Балин, конечно, прислал портрет, вот только не Торина, а самого Бильбо.  
Наверное, рисовал Ори, он всегда и всех рисовал, как только мог приложить карандаш к бумаге  
Бильбо смотрел, и ему нравился тот парень, который смотрел на него с новенького пергамента: вздернутый нос, отважный вид, слегка Туковский, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Бильбо очень нравился себе таким, бесшабашным и легким.  
Нравилось думать, что теперь он отличается от прочих хоббитов, что он особенный. Мир за пределами Шира изменил его сущность, сделал более требовательным к другим, более категоричным в суждениях.  
Порой ему казалось, что он - великан среди мелких существ, не видящих дальше собственного огорода, но бывали моменты, когда он выходил на порог, садился на скамью, закуривал, и внезапно стыдился собственной инакости: вот он, правильный, гармонично устроенный мир, пусть маленький, перед глазами.  
Пусть хрупкий, зато такой удобный!  
Разве это не чудо?  
И ему повезло быть хоббитом, и не самым бедным хоббитом, и вкушать плоды этой гармонии - разве это плохо?  
Разве недостойно?

Карту Эребора Бильбо вставил в рамку, выкупил мебель - очень, очень долго пришлось ему уговаривать, стыдить, усовещать и подкупать тех, кто разжился на аукционе!  
Он научился писать документы не хуже ширского Тана, перечитал немало законов, и каждый раз, когда попадал в затруднительную с этической точки зрения (для хоббита, конечно!) переделку, ловил себя на том, что невольно ведет себя как Торин.  
Не тот, настоящий Торин, а _Торин-в-голове_ : язвительный, высокомерный, взбалмошный и сильный гном с королевскими повадками, угнездившийся где-то очень глубоко в сознании.  
Он мог позволить себе нарушать хоббитские обычаи - многие из них казались теперь смешными или нелепыми. Мог чуть урезать расходы на еду, но завести себе садовника - потому что вырастить собственный дубок очень хотелось, только вот не прижился беорнов желудь, да и сам Бильбо терпеть не мог полоть сорняки.  
Экцентричный, самовлюбленный, привыкший добиваться своего король в исполнении Бильбо.  
Хозяин Бэг Энда.

Внутренний Торин понимал все - и особенно, Кольцо.  
Прелесть манила, золотые отсветы переливались то драконьим огнем, то мерцали, как монеты гномьей сокровищницы.  
Бильбо знал теперь: ни за что не променял бы он Кольцо, ни на что, ни на какой предмет, не отдал бы никому, только бы смотрел и смотрел, и любовался, и грелся бы только им, только этим дивным светом…  
Тогда Торин вновь жутко и нетерпеливо спрашивал:  
− Ну? Ты нашел его? - а сзади наползал Смауг, и Бильбо, сглотнув, убирал Кольцо в карман, и клялся себе, что больше никогда-никогда...!

Балин не раз приглашал Бильбо в Эребор, запросто, повидаться со старыми друзьями, но всякий раз Бильбо казалось, что он не может вот так просто прийти и заглянуть в каменные глаза ТОГО Торина.  
Он боялся, что невидимый и живой внутренний друг, который стал внешней броней, не выдержит встречи, исчезнет.  
В ответ Бильбо писал Балину подробные письма о Шире, о делах в Норе, в Большой Чети и окрестностях, и даже делал заказы у гномов из Брыля, отчего потерял последние остатки репутации почтенного хоббита для своих.  
С брыльскими и проезжими гномами подружиться было сложно, зато в процессе Бильбо неплохо узнал хоббитские семьи Заскочья. Ему было хорошо в одиночестве, но все-таки порой хотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь нормальным, если этот кто-то был хоббитом, конечно.

Каждый вечер после заката Бильбо ужинал, убирал со стола, заваривал чай и пил его из старой походной кружки, глядя в огонь.  
Мял в ладонях носовой платок.  
Вздыхал, смотрел на кольцо, о чем-то тихо говорил сам с собой и клялся, что обязательно, непременно приедет в Эребор.  
Вот только разберется с делами.

* * * 

"Доблестные Фили и Кили тоже погибли, защищая дядю своим телом...", - медленно, с усмешкой прочитал Король-под-Горой и покосился на наследника. Брат расставлял на доске фигуры - белые фигурки эльфов из горного хрусталя против черных гоблинов из обсидиана.  
Гора мерно дышала теплом и уютом, отполированные стены покоев чуть поблескивали, отражая дневной свет, хитрым образом через систему зеркал проведенный внутрь.  
\- Так он же хоббит, - напомнил темноволосый принц, забирая из рук своего короля и брата подарочное издание в роскошном переплете. - Откуда ему знать, что тяжело раненым дают новые внешние имена? Эльфы так не делают, а гномы никому не скажут.  
\- Все-таки надо ему как-то дать знать, - покачал головой златоволосый Король, - хотя... спросил бы Балина!  
\- Да, - весело согласился принц, которого до Битвы все называли Кили, - ему достаточно было бы просто спросить Балина.

_декабрь 2014_


End file.
